Micheaux Goubuster
Micheaux Goubuster is Wild West White '''or '''Mighty Canadian Mine Buster of the Wild West Coasters. He is the deputy of Vikrum/Maverick, despite that, he is the team leader. He is portrayed by Dallas Young, who was Stuart on Cousins for Life. Character History Back with a Steel Vengeance Mike was initially Cedar Point's night guard the befriended Mean Streak, Maverick, and WildCat. He had to help solve problems of love over WildCat between the two, but management decided to remove the ride instead, sending the ARC into storage. When Ezra/Mighty Canadian Mine Buster came to visit to get help from Maverick in expanded his mining company into Yukon Territory, they crossed paths with Ziz himself who foretold of The Son's return. He and Maverick began to assemble a team to protect Frontier Town from 3 mercenaries he was also told of: his brother Blackjack, former honorary sister Chess, and a rouge engineer Wyatt, who had their own powers As for the Mighty Canadian Mine Buster Android, he became Yukon/Ziz, lending Mike to designate himself as such in battle. Such an idea took a bit to wrap the head around other ARC's, such as Stella and Takshiel. Daydream After Ian/Ghost Rider fell ill, the other Ghost Rider Ranger, Seamus Decker, fell into a day dream and helped the 5 man team take on the Vengeance Ranger's Megazord. Seamus did not believe they were real as Stella/Steel Force and Takshiel/Excalibur would use the Mystic Coaster Megazord after they found out they were also rangers. He would use the Coast to Coaster Zord in Auld Lang Syne. Nitro Comeback They met the Nitro and Coaster Force Rangers when they began their campaign against the Vengeance Rangers and their plane to unleash the Boma from their mine in Battle Mountain, California. Along with every other ARC in existence, they defeated them. He became Wild West White in Shattered Grid and was apart of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. This could be because either his powers were restored or coming from a time before the Coaster Force, but this is not likely as Steel Force was the crimson ranger, not Mean Streak (this is due to said powers being only used by a female in Himitsuranger). Personality Mike is courageous fighter and avid studier of the ARC's like Peter (who share the same Sentai Counterpart) Wild West White * Dragon Zord (CF 13 with WW Red and Coaster Force Yellow, Nitro 18-19, 21-24) * Coast to Coaster Zord (CF 23, Nitro 16) * Battalion Robo (shared with Wildest Rangers in Nitro 11) * Express Morpher (Nitro 14->) * Frontier Revolver 'Appearances: '''CF 13+14, 23; Nitro 11-12, 14-16, 20, 22-24, LM 36+37 Behind the scenes Out of all the roller coasters, he represents Mighty Canadian Mine Buster, an opening day attraction at Canada's Wonderland. Notes * He is the first ranger with a Sentai Counterpart who wears two suits across their tenure, thus two rangers with the same counterpart coexist ** Their Sentai Counterpart, White Cyclone, went from White to Orange due to the real White Cyclone getting the Rocky Mountain Construction Iron Horse Treatment *** Ironically, White Whale has blue track * He is the first official Wild West White Ranger as the White Stranger did not become the White Ranger as that coin was specifically made for Tommy Oliver, his descendant * His name is a reference to famous African American filmmaker Oscar Micheaux and the 36th Sentai, ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters ** coincidentally, he's a lawmen with advanced crime fighting equipment and works with robots (the ARC's and the Buddroids) *** Interestingly, the main series has Buddies in the colors of his teammates: Nick (red), Gorisaki (Blue), Usada (yellow), Ene-Tan (Green, film exclusive) ** He also says that his night guard job was originally a flexible part-time job as he was interested in studying film * He is the only regular Wild West Ranger to use the Express Morpher, being a mortal ** Seamus previously showed him how to use the Express Morpher in Daydream * He is the first male white ranger to lead a team since Tommy Oliver ** First White Ranger (regardless of gender) since Delphine to lead a team ** First since Ciara to not be a red ranger * Since he is mortal, he would not be affected by the removal of the ride as an ARC would See Also * Hakugei-Sentai Counterpart (as the White Ranger) from ''Himitsuranger ''see Comparison Page Category:Male Category:Males Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Gun-users Category:Geauga Society Category:Geauga Society (Comic)